world_of_dragoncraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Yami (Guild)
Yami is one of the top guilds in World of Dragoncraft that was created by AJJJJJJJJJJJJ with 386 players. Most of these members have no life but they are in the top 100 with most Experience Points. The guild rose to prominence through the excessive purchase of cash items by selling items that they made and conquer all territory for years. Yami have in total 63 out of 86 majors Background Yami would held regular meetings on a weekly basis. Although there were quite a few people who did not or could not take part, so those members were also asked to look at their clan's message board instead. During one of those Clan's meetings, AJJJJJJJJJJJJ led his guild members to conquer the newly discovered dungeon known as the Great Tree of Jallmoth and making it their guild headquarters. When the guild came into possession of the Great Tree of Jallmoth, they learn that it was an underground guild base built with 8 floors originally. However, AJJJJJJJJJJJJ then came to the decision that they would make this territory the most strongest lair possible by greatly expanding it in size and strength. The guild at it's peak had 86 members and they poured their hearts and souls into making Jallmoth, upgrading the place to consist of 10 levels and filling it with hundreds of personally created NPCs to guard it. Moreover, they had placed all sorts of monsters in their guild base in order to eliminate invading players. However, during the final day of YGGDRASIL before its imminent shutdown, there was nobody left in the guild to spend their last hours with AJJJJJJJJJJJJ. Out of all the 386 members in the guild, 10 of them had already quit the game for good. At the same time, the guild members deleted their player avatar, giving away the equipment and items they have left into the hands of AJJJJJJJJJJJJ . Afterwards, he would then later store them in the guild's treasury for safekeeping or even in the mausoleum for display. Assets Yami has an estimate bank worth of 40.8 Quadrillion (40800000000000000) gains 518,000,000 each second average manually ( effort from guild) gets 3.8 billion 6 hours =15.2 billion a day passivly ( requires no effort from guild) gets 8.2 billion 6 hours = 32.8 billion a day 11.2 trillion from trade ( semi effort) 6 hours =44.8 trillion a day total profits 11.212 trillion 6 hours = 44.848 trillion a day spends 4 billion a day total 44.844 trillion a day Strength Yami was a very strong guild with 49 players in the guild in the top 100 most Experience points. They controlled all the territory for years with barely anyone having a territory for a hour. Yami was a very powerful guild that can take away dungeons but they decided that it won't be fun and it would give the Emporium some power.They made The Tree of Jallmoth their Base of operation since its the biggest and they don't have to put money or effort into protecting another base doe they make minor bases to keep track.Since the guild had the most one of the most Experience points they had jobs that boosted their financial values. They became the richest, biggest, strongest, feared and powerful guild. They also allied and sponsored by trading-type guilds for protection since they are limited to what they can carry and one player from the Yami can handle a A class guild alone.Yami also have an army of undead. Membership The criteria to joining Yami is to follow these rules: 1. Treat everyone in the guild and alliance with respect. 2. Do not ask for promotions, they are earned. 3. Use common sense(ex: no spamming chat; do not afk in guild territories). 4. Have Fun! Breaking the main rules will result in being kicked from the guild. Application You're allowed to apply once every 2 weeks unless stated otherwise. You must have a total of 2000+ hours in game time. All classes needs to be at least level 100 (exceptions may apply). This is a war guild, guild wars are expected of you upon joining. Do NOT apply if you are currently in another guild, the exception being a guild owner. Please follow these requirements and fill out your application fully. Any incomplete applications or applications not following these requirements will be denied without explanation or consideration. IGN: Age: 5-10, 11-13, 14-15, 16-20, 21+ Highest class and level: Why you want to join the guild: Which role do you prefer?: Warring, XP/Emerald Farming, Other (Explain) Timezone: How active are you on World of Dragoncraft?: Note any activities that would keep you offline more than 72 hours. Anything else we should know about you?: Guild War Experience(1-10): Previous Guild(s): Reason you are no longer in your previous guild: How many hours do you have total?: Have you completed all of these quests?(listed here): Add up this thread's last page number and the previous applicant's post ID: Are you willing to war when told so?: How many successful wars are you willing to do per day?: Trader's 10 layer organization layer 0 Yami layer 1 - pay 1,000,000,000 gold to Yami layer daily -everything from this layer and below are applied - layer 2 - pay 100,000,000 gold to layer 1 daily layer 3 - pay 10,000,000 gold to layer 2 daily layer 4- pay 1,000,000 gold to layer 3 daily -everything from this layer and below are applied - you will have guards layer 5- pay 100,000 gold to layer 4 daily layer 6- pay 10,000 gold to layer 5 daily layer 7- pay 1,000 gold to layer 6 daily - everything from this layer and below are applied - both of your trades are protected layer 8- pay 100 gold to layer 7 daily - everything from this layer and below are applied - layer 9 - pay 10 gold to layer 8 daily - everything from this layer and below are applied -you are now considered to be in the organization - trades that are not in the organization will not be protected or under the Yami guild - trades that are in the organization will be protected layer 10 - pay 1 gold to layer 9 daily - agrees to terms are service of being in this organization - cannot have any sort of connections with rivals of Yami - you may collect from other traders but those trades won't be protected or under the Yami guild - you are not consider to be in the organization therefore you should be careful ( this is also a test to see if the guild can rise or will it quit) you can only get out of this organization by being a exmember of the organization - which means you leave on good terms with Yami and the organization being a traitor- this means that you are in bad terms with the organization and you become a rival where you will get targetted and killed when you leave you lose all the benefits of being in the organization (includes having a trade guild under you that belongs in the organization) with this method Yami has around 40.8 quadrillion Alliances Real life Yami has Aliiances with 22 guilds but most of them are consist of Trading and Information type guilds so that they can help each other. Yami is also has an alliance with other pvp guilds because of close connections/ friends. Altogether there is a total of 600 players but only 380 available to fight. New World yami controls the wolf clan and then made the horn clan their children and the claw clan Rivals Yami is no doubt the strongest guild but The Emperium Of Wynn is an Alliance that rivals Yami strength but their goal is to of uniting guilds of all levels and experience to create a more user-friendly experience. The Emperium is driven by a vision of bringing the World of Dragoncraft community together while having a good time with the guild experience. This Alliance also has an estimate of 450 players. If the Emperium ever fought Yami and its organization it would change the game forever since if Yami fall then the its influence would be gone and the rise of PK guilds will rise since Yami is the only guild to fight 100 PK or threatening guilds every day and if the Emperium fall then the protection that they provide will disappear and will shift the balance of power which would mean that Yami will forever be the strongest and deadliest.Category:Organisation Category:Groups and Organizations